


but it's too late, she believes in fate

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: she wants to dance around the roomkiss you until your lips turn bluebut handsome stranger, you have made her wonderis she pretty?
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	but it's too late, she believes in fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic! The song that heavily inspired this is Absolutely Smitten by Dodie Clark.

Violet's eyes drift from her numerous questions about the industrial revolution to a few desks over, focusing on Minnie who sits bent over her test with her hair falling into her face, her hands holding her pen tightly as she scribbles down answer after answer without hesitation.

The sheer confidence behind her decisions brings Violet's mind back to the evening before, her fingertips tingling as she's already remembering Minnie's body draped across her own, a book clutched in her hands as she reads out the material to Violet, repeating it a few times. And then sometimes her eyes find Violet's and she grins, throwing in a small comment about how they're the best study buddies. Violet doesn't remember any of the material.

Sbe brings her gaze back to her own test, twirling her pen between her index and middle finger before she brings her hand up and taps the pen against her bottom lip that's lifted into a small smile at the memory.

She decides to let her mind wonder and her waist tingles this time as she imagines Minnie's hands there, gripping it as Violet's hands rest on her shoulders, the two of them swaying to quiet, slow music, twirling across the wooden floor of the gym. And she thinks about Minnie's eyes as they dance and dance and how half lidded they'll be to guard her sight from the bright beams that circle the huge number of students in the gym. And she thinks of Minnie's cheeks that'd be warmed by a gentle blush. And then she thinks of Minnie's lips and how soft they'll feel on hers and she forgets about her test entirely.

Violet doesn't care because no matter what, Minnie's soft hands will brush against her cheek, her pinky painted a bright baby blue color will inch closer to Vi's, and their hands - Minnie's soft, always well taken care of one and Violet's rougher, worn down one - will brush against each other as they walk side by side. Minnie's eyes will always look into hers with so much affection and love that it brings tears to her eyes, and her smile will always shine across the room when she finds Violet in a crowd. Her lips will always press to Violet's temple and whisper gentle, loving words into her ear when Vi stumbles into her dorm room at incredibly late hours, woken up by a nightmare.

And she spares a glance to the girl across the room again, her breath hitching this time. She feels more and more beautiful things about Minnie entering her mind, and the urge to write a poem about her into her notebook right now is strong and oh, oh so irresistible. And somewhere deep down, a new question enters her mind; _does she think like this, too?_

_Am I pretty to her?_

But she finds that perhaps, just perhaps it doesn't matter, because this is enough. Minnie's her friend of so, _so_ many years, and what they have is something very precious to Violet. It's loving, it's affectionate, but that's all it is, nothing more. But Violet's okay with that, and she, perhaps, doesn't care if Minnie feels that way about her too, because she knows the answer already, hidden behind Minnie's tender looks, loving words and comforting touches. It doesn't matter because whatever they have is _good_ , and she wouldn't allow it to be ruined by her idiotic questions. 

And as the ring bells and Violet finds herself in the hallway watching Minnie who's already disappearing down the corridor, she thinks: _I'm absolutely smitten._


End file.
